deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Island: Riptide
Mods There are a lot of new mods, such as the 'Area Effect Mods' like Melting Fire and Lightning Storm. The Deathstalker Mod makes a return as well and can actually be bought from a person you need to save in Henderson, though its random to appear by Alex (the Mod Plan merchant) though. Lyrical Disparity 04:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) 04:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC)) set locations for uniques I can confirm that i found a bouncers pal next to 2 dead bodies repeatitly never it being anything else. I have also found the tiquana machete sticking out of the counter in the first surviver camp. 22:43, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Is anyone doing an individual Wiki for Riptide? I'm up for helping if required 16:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Zombie kitty0 (talk) Cleaning up this page Just did an overhaul of the Plot section, adding paragraphing, fixing grammar, etc. Also deleted a lot of unnecessary discussion from the Talk page. I know this wiki probably isn't as strict about discussions on the Talk page as other wiki's, but they were old discussions anyway and they were useless and distracting from trying to see what was going on with the page's development. Thanks everyone, Anon. 04:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Problem! I have this problem, that each time I start playing Dead Island: Riptide, my computer jacks up and gives me this message, saying. Program not Responding, I have tried reinstalling the game on countless occesions, and everytime I get further in the game, it quits out and gives me "Program not Responding" and its really annoying -__- Anyone got any ideas? Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Algae and Nick in Riptide Can anyone tell me where approximately, the algae in Riptide is to be found? And what about Nick's house in the Quarantine Zone? 04:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) In Riptide, there is only one known place where algae is found; just outside the Halai "safe haven" gate. If you are leaving the fortified area, turn right as soon as you leave the gate and look around in the shallow water. If I remember correctly, it grows near a set of stairs. Jesseman01 (talk) 17:35, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Changes from Dead Island correction In the "Changes from Dead Island" section, it is clearly stated that single-shot rifles have been removed from the game; This is false! While playing Riptide, I found a "Spiteful single-shot rifle" and have it stored with Henry. My gaming platform is a PS3, which I'm pretty sure doesn't support mods. Anonymous 17:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hints at a successful escape? We know that Dead Island: Epidemic took place after the events of Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. We also Know that both Sam B and Xian appeared in Dead Island: Epidemic. The fact that two of the five heros do show up again after the events of Riptide indicates that the escape was successful. Therefore, I feel the Riptide main plot should not end with the sentence, "The status of our hero's is currently unknown." Anonymous 19:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Help? You can delete afterwards. Hi, I play on the PS3, and I didn't know where to ask a question. Sorry! So, me and my bf were playing DI: Riptide, when he activated the group fury. I got an icon that looked like a fist with debris around it. My screen became sort of foggy/reflective around the edges. It appeared under my Health bar/hud. It wouldn't go away, so I had to drop out and then rejoin. What is this? I couldn't find anything. Again, sorry for making a page, but I didn't know where to ask for help. TheZandaQueen (talk) 08:51, February 5, 2017 (UTC)TheZandaQueen